1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band saw blade used for a band sawing machine such as a horizontal band sawing machine and a vertical band sawing machine.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, there is a band saw blade with a variable pitch in which a pitch of a saw tooth is different. The saw tooth of the band saw blade is constituted by a left-set tooth and a right-set tooth.
However, since the pitch of the saw tooth is different, it is complex to adjust a setting amount in each of the set teeth, and it is hard to accurately form the setting amount.